


Crotch to the Face

by WhoIsWriting (Aquodox)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Wolf Derek, alpha shift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquodox/pseuds/WhoIsWriting
Summary: If you're hugging a werewolf around their neck while they're a wolf, and they shift back to a human, are you still hugging them in the same place?Well Stiles found out, and them some!





	Crotch to the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [ fanart ](http://ginruru.tumblr.com/post/97232911556/ops-that-was-totally-unexpected)
> 
> I'm very excited to share this with everyone. I haven't even tried to write anything in years! When I saw the fanart, it sounded so fun to write my spin on it.

It’s the first full moon run that Derek led in his alpha shift as a wolf. When everyone had arrived, he howled within the preserve and the betas took off running, leaving everyone else behind. As the pack run ended and everyone started coming back, Derek leisurely trailed behind and sat a few feet before them as they were welcomed back. 

The others questioned where the wolf came from, until they quickly realized it was their Alpha as a canine. Sitting probably bigger than an actual wolf, dark fur coat reflecting in the camp fire with bright red eyes glowing in night. The shift is powerful and amazing, leaving everyone in awe. Except Stiles, who decided to throw his arms around the wolf’s neck and rub his face around like an excited child meeting a dog.

  


“Omg Derek you’re so soft and fluffy. I can’t believe you’ve been holding back this adorable wolf from us!” Stiles squealed, rubbing his hands all around the fur until grasping on thick locks around the neck while Derek sat there and getting irritated by the second.

He was about to be shoved off in the middle of his squealing when Derek smelled his and Stiles’ scent mixing together. The mixture was unexpected and so desirable, the sweetest substance he has ever experience, that it started testing the alpha’s control. Instincts started racing in his head of want-need-home-protect-MATE, that the absolute shock of it all forced Derek to shift back as a human before he acted on something as a wolf. 

Stiles didn’t realize something was different right away as he had his face buried into a wolfs fur, but he felt a sudden shift of air and hurried movement. First, he noticed that he felt flesh around his cheeks instead of soft fur. Then, fingers were no long grasping onto long locks of hair but instead digging into something firm and round. Finally, something spongey and soft was pressed against his nose and lips. The new smells of musk and sweat was dominating the previous scent of pine and earth. His eyes and forehead were pressed into something like fur, but it felt different and shorter. When he opened his mouth to ask what happened, he felt something round, soft, and flaccid touch his tongue and that’s when he jolted back, looked up and saw Derek back as a human, and evidently, Stiles having the tip of his dick in his mouth. 

Derek remained frozen, face flushed cherry red. He became lost with the stimulus of smell and touch from his mate as a man. Then he begins to become more aware of where the sensations are coming from. The moist and warmth surrounding his cock by Stiles’ tongue, which began to grow as the seconds went on. The pull on his ass making him feel exposed and vulnerable to the night air, as if Stiles is taking control. It gives into a need to be good and please his mate by letting Stiles do what he desires. He didn’t want the moment to end, instead he wishes that it would go even further. Does Stiles even want Derek like that? Especially after tonight with a surprise dick in his mouth? 

Stiles threw himself back onto the ground with the taste of Derek in his mouth, while Erica howled in the background with laughter. As he looked up slowly from Derek’s feet, seeing taught thighs covered in wisps of black hair, collecting together to the crotch where it gets noticeably more concentrated. When he reaches the crotch, the once soft member is now a bit bigger and heavier. His face immediately flushed red, speeding his eyes up to Derek’s that glowed alpha red. He quickly turned to stare at some interesting trees. 

Derek is the most attractive men Stiles has known, and it has brought up a lot of questions about want and desires within him before. He fantasized about it, nights where he had multiple orgasms about Derek. It was never suppose to be more than wishes, but know he doesn’t have to imagine how the dick feels in his mouth. The scent and taste of it all. How it grew within his lips, demanding attention. It leaves his pants feeling tighter as his own dick gets harder. 

Derek, who was afraid to act first and scare off Stiles, smells embarrassment in the air. He worried that any potential between them has been dissolved as quickly as it came. He inhales one more time and underneath the embarrassment is a current of lust wafting from Stiles, too. Suddenly it comes clear, Stiles liked it. He wants more, except for right now. 

Derek gives attention to the pack and gives a quick good bye as he makes his leave in his alpha shift into the preserve. He may not be able to act on his mate as he should right now, but later when Stiles’ nerves have settled. Then he can lay a claim on Stiles as a mate. 

As the alpha left, he watched where he ran. Speechless really, what does somebody say after accidently putting their alpha’s dick in the mouth? Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize that someone moved next to him.

“Well, you finally got to suck Derek Hales dick. Being yourself is all you needed.” Lydia said, patting Stiles shoulder. “Now let’s go grow you a pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The second and last chapter is going to be mostly sex and that should be done by the end of this week since that's usually easier for me to write than plot!


End file.
